About you and me
by Strawberry lane
Summary: Short drabbles about Sam realizing things about his fellow glee clubbers. Like that they actually are a family, for example.
1. Love, Santana

**A/N: HEY! I'M BACK! Sorry 'bout that. I'm just really excited about actually having written something for the first time in a (for me) very long time. I got kidnapped by real life because of some stuff th at happened for a while and I had zero inspiration. But now, I'm back, even though I'm taking mini-steps, as you can see below if you actually bothered to read this, I mean.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's charachters. **

Sam honestly thought she didn't like him. Sure, they had "dated" for a short time, but he thought that was all about getting back at Quinn, for both of them. At first he thought her never-ending mouth jokes was just another way for her to make herself feel better about still being in the closet. Or to make him feel bad about himself. But as their relationship developed into what could be called some kind of friendship, he slowly started to realise that the jokes was her way of telling him she loved him. Because she couldn't do it any other way.

**A/N: I love how the author's note is longer than the story itself...Anyway, please REVIEW! **


	2. Dolphins are just gay sharks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's charachters.**

At first he had thought the blonde girl was a little strange and stupid, but as he slowly got to know her better, he realized that that wasn't the case. Sure, she said funny things at random times but when she wanted to she could be really smart. After all, Brittany was the one that made him realize that glee club wasn't just a club, it was a family. Sure, it was a family where everyone stole each others boyfriends and girlfriends all the time, and they fought much of the time, but they were, and would always be, a family.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! Only one tiny little word would be enough, really. **


	3. Wheels

**A/N: I remembered that yesterday was my 1 year writing anniversary here on fanfiction, so I decided to write this little drabble to celebrate it. Hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

Sam had never really talked to the wheelchair kid, Artie, before they joined powers to woo their respective girlfriends at the time. But once they had started talking it was really easy for them to become closer friends. Both of them realized they could actually learn a lot from the other. About being in a wheelchair, and how strong Artie really was. Or about feeling dumb, because the stupid letters and words didn't make any sense to you, when everyone else seemed to understand them perfectly. They talked about how these things made a very big impact on their daily lives, even if they tried to forget about them, which, they agreed, wasn't as easy as they pretended it was.

**A/N: Please review! Just a couple of words? *puppy eyes***


	4. Musical Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

There was no denying it, they sounded amazing when they sang together. Everybody knew that. And he cared about her, he really did. He just didn't know if he could ever fully trust her again. She betrayed him and then, when he asked her about it, she lied to him. Told him some insane story about how Finn had swallowed a piece of gum and how she was the heroine that saved him from a certain death. Finn that is. But he really had been smitten with her, he couldn't deny that. When he first saw her he had thought she was his soulmate. It was first afterwards he realized that the only kind of soulmate she would ever be was a musical one.

**A/N: Please review?**


	5. Thick as thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

No one would ever have guessed it just by looking at them, but they were as thick as thieves. Brothers from another mother as Puck called it. Noah Puckerman and Samuel Evans. Sam and Puck. Their friendship wasn't the kind of friendship where you knew right away that the other person would end up being your best friend. In fact, the beginning of their friendship wasn't friendly at all. It was filled with not so nice jokes and a kind of unhealthy fascination with one Quinn Fabray. The only reason the two of them actually started to hang out was because Sam wanted to get to know more about the blonde cheerleader, and who was better to get information from than said cheerleader's baby daddy?

A/N: Please make my whole week and leave a review? It would mean so much to me!


	6. Demonstration

**A/N: Inspired by a picture I found. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Sam and Puck sat outside the mayor's house in Lima. Leaning against the fence that separated the house and the street from each other, they looked at the crowd around them. Someone had declared "official protest against anything you want day" and they, of course wanted to see what it was all about. They took Kurt with them. He wasn't supposed to go with them at first, they had just sort of bumped into him on their way to the place. Sam liked Kurt, he really did. They were friends and Sam really wanted to find some way of paying him back for all the kind things Kurt had done after Sam's family lost their home. He couldn't pay him. Sam had tried and Kurt had all but shoved the money back into his pocket, stating that the Evans family needed it much more than he did. Which was probably true. Sam looked at the crowd again, trying to find Kurt, who had run off, saying something about buying something to drink. Sam's searching eyes halted on a man standing a few meters away from them. Well, not the man himself but his sign.

"_God hates gays!" _Sam poked Puck's shoulder to get his attention. When Puck turned his head Sam whispered something in his ear. Puck looked at the man with the sign, smirked and gave Sam the piece of cardboard he had found earlier. Sam took out a pen and proceeded to write something on the cardboard. Then both he and Puck stood up and Sam, who was closest to the man with the homophobic sign, held their own sign up.

Kurt could see both Sam and Puck, now standing up, when he came out from the store. Kurt looked at the sign Sam was holding. _"Fuck this guy" _there was an arrow drawn underneath the words, pointing towards a man a few meters away from the two teens. Kurt could feel himself slowly starting to smile.

**A/N: Please review! Makes me upload faster!**


	7. Scary

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters.

Lauren Zizes was scary. Downright scary, there was no question about it. And she had Puck's heart. Which was even scarier, because no one ever had Puck's heart. Not for real. He just played around. Usually. All he did nowadays was having that weird look on his face and acting like a little puppy, following its master around. Lauren was part of the wrestling team. Apparently it was the boys wrestling team too. Not that he was judging her, not at all. Sam wasn't the type to judge someone. He just thought she was a scary girl. She was that kind of girl his mother had warned him about. But after he spent hours, days, weeks and months listening to Puck talking about her, he slowly changed his mind. Puck talked about Lauren like she was the sweetest girl in the world (not that Puck would ever admit he had said that). Maybe she wasn't really that scary... Maybe.

A/N: If you have time, please leave a small review? It would make my day.


	8. Serial Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Tina seems like a nice girl. She makes Mike happy, which is good. Sam would be lying if he said they are the best of friends, or even friends for the matter. They are more of acquaintances. But, as said before, she seems like a nice girl and he can see her in his future (only as a friend, mind you) especially if she and Mike got married. Which they had to, because they were a seriously cute couple. No matter what Artie said. And although Sam had thought about ending his friendship with her when she accused him of being a serial killer... He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

**A/N: If you can spare a minute, it would make me very happy if you left a review! :) **


	9. Prejudice

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Sam didn't like Blaine, not at first. Granted, he hadn't really met him back then, but from what he heard from the ones who had, he thought that Blaine was just messing with Kurt, and that, when Kurt actually realized that he was smitten with the dark haired Dalton-singer, Blaine would do something cruel. Like breaking his heart,telling Kurt that maybe he wasn't gay after all. That changed when he met Blaine for the first time. Kurt had returned to McKinley, and was hugging his friends, when all of a sudden music started to play. The warblers (yes Mercedes had told him about them), appeared around the corner with Blaine leading them. They then proceeded to sing a song for Kurt, and from the way Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, Sam quickly decided that he had been wrong all the time. He realized that maybe Blaine was one of the best things that could happen to the self-proclaimed fashion-nerd.

**A/N: If you feel like you have time, please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Stupid

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Sam liked Finn, honestly, he did. It was just that the boy could be so stupid. Mind you, everyone can be stupid, but Finn just took it to a whole new level sometimes. Especially when it came to a small diva who went by the name of Rachel Berry. But Sam, as previously mentioned, liked Finn, because let's face it; without the tall giant (and Sam meant that in a nice way) Sam probably never would have gotten to know Mercedes, or the rest of the loveable group of stupid selfish people he referred to as his friends (and again, he meant that in the nicest way possible). And sure, they had fought in the past, about girlfriends and such, but if there was one thing Sam knew, it was that Finn really was a good guy who tried to do what he thought was right, no matter how many times he screwed up.


	11. Diva

**A/N: Do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Sam prided himself over his ability to never judge someone. At least he thought he did, until he met the one and only, miss Rachel Berry, also known as "the diva". He judged her the moment she opened her mouth in his first glee club meeting. For the first weeks, scratch that, months, of their fragile friendship, he thought she was annoying. She was way too into herself and her singing. Sure, she sang like an angel, but was that really reason enough for her to steal all the light and treat the rest of them as her personal background singers slash servants? NO. Everything was always about her, even when she pretended it wasn't. Okay, so maybe she was the star of the group (at least according to Mr Schuester, no matter how much he told himself he wasn't into the whole favoritism thing) and more than a bit annoying, but the more time Sam spent with the small girl with the big dreams he learned that maybe there was more to her than what met the eye. She really did care, after all. She really did care for her family, her friends and most importantly for the glee club. She just wasn't going to let anything get in the way of reaching her dreams.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it :-)**


	12. Leprechaun

**A/N: Don't own Glee or its characters.**

Sam knew that Rory would never judge him, just as he would never judge Rory, cause they knew each other that well. They spent so much time together the year Rory was at their school that by the end of it they felt like they knew each other inside out. Better than they knew themselves. Sam could probably tell some of Rory's deepest and darkest secrets (not that he would of course, that wouldn't be very best friendlike of him, now would it?) and Rory could probably tell his. So when they were standing there, in the big and loud airport, saying their goodbyes Sam could feel the tears he had promised himself he wouldn't let fall do just that, he really couldn't care less.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Sugary Sweet

**A/N: I do not own glee or any of its many characters. Sadly.**

When Sam first met the crazy force that was Sugar Motta, he expected her to be a total nutcase. And a spoiled brat. Both of which were partly true, it turned out. She was, after all, the girl who had diagnosed herself with Aspberger syndrome, just to be able to say what she wanted without people punching her in the face over it. But Sam couldn't deny it, he liked the girl a lot. She improved a lot in her behavior, especially after she became close to Rory and later Artie. Maybe it was just god trying to tell him, again, that there's always more to a person than meets the eye? And he was proud over his ability to never judge someone? Seriously.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't know a whole lot about Sugar, as I didn't watch the whole of season three and nothing of season 4 (as of yet).**


	14. Dancing in the rain

**A/N: Do not own glee.**

The boy who taught him to dance. When Sam first stepped a foot in the halls of McKinley High School, he couldn't dance. At all. But then he met the Asian boy who danced like a god and, at first, couldn't sing to save his life. They became friends and, after a while, formed a group together with Puck and Artie. Sam still considered the group intact, as the band never officially broke up. Sam and Mike started to hang out more and more and made a deal. Mike taught Sam to dance and Sam, in turn, taught the dancer to sing.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think?**


	15. Jesus

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of its characters.**

The tattooed Jesus with dreadlocks. He came into their lives suddenly one day and, apparently, decided to stay. Not that Sam had anything against that, absolutely not. He liked the guy. And perhaps it was a good thing Joe appeared in their lives, because he, as corny as it sounded, made Sam come on terms with the fact that his and Quinn's relationship was over and a thing in the past. Sam had always had a bit of feelings left for the blonde girl, or at least he thought he did until Joe asked him about her. Sam had expected himself to feel jealous about Quinn's obviously budding relationship with the barefoot saint, but he actually didn't.

**A/N: Hope you like it :)**


	16. Favoritism

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Will, in the midst of all his favoritism, was a good teacher. At least once he got over his obsession with old show tunes. And he taught Sam how to tie his shoelaces, which automatically placed him in the "people I think are cool and like to hang out with"- category. To be honest, the whole glee club were in there, together with his little siblings. Sure, him and Will didn't always see eye too eye, but how boring would that be? They could always sing their feelings out, right?

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D**


	17. Wicked Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Sue had many nicknames for him and he for her. The most recent one being "The wicked witch" after Stacy made him watch "The wizard of Oz" with her. Sue was a cruel person most of the time, and she went out of her way to make being in the glee club a living hell at times. But, if Sam really tried to understand her, which wasn't often he might add, he realized that she probably just was misunderstood and had never really gotten a real chance at showing who she really was.

**A/N: Please review!**


	18. The one that got away

**A/N: So yeah...Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it? About 5 months I think... Sorry about that :( **

**This is the last chapter of this story. I simply haven't had any inspiration whatsoever for this story and it doesn't seem like that inspiration will show up anytime soon, so... But a big big thank you for those who read my little drabbles and I hope you liked them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Mercedes

The one that got away. Sam had been so happy when they first started dating, but then his dad had to ruin everything by getting a job and moving his whole family with him. But then he had moved back to Lima by himself and found that the girl of his dreams had moved on and gotten a new boyfriend. That hurt, to be honest. Because apparently he had been replaced pretty quickly. So he made a plan that he liked to call; Operation get Mercedes to leave the bubbleheaded idiot and get with me instead, OGMTLTBIAGWMI for short. But as it turned out, Mercedes was more stubborn than he had anticipated. Even after she had broken up with Shane "bubblehead" Tinsley, she refused to date Sam, saying she needed time to figure everything out. And he could accept that, he really could, he just wished she would hurry up a little with "thinking things through." And then they kissed and everything was great until it suddenly wasn't. She moved to another town and apparently their relationship wasn't strong enough to overpower the trials of long distance. They swore they would stay friends, and they did, but Sam couldn't help but wishing it had been more than that.

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :) **


End file.
